


How it started

by apatientwolf



Series: Keep It Secret, Keep Him Safe [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Nothing happens but I needed to get this out or I never would, prologue fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatientwolf/pseuds/apatientwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one could really blame them, right?</p><p>This was going to end so badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it started

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter AUs are my crack, and Teen Wolf is my newest obsession. I want to make this a bigger fic but I knew if I didn't shoot out something, I'd never do anything with the idea. So, more to come!

No one could really blame them, right? The opportunity was too good to pass up. Yes, Stiles was supposed to have returned his contraband radio but how else was he going to know what his father was up to when he was so far away? And besides, occasionally things happened that Stiles could help with, like the fact that a body had been found in the forbidden forest, closer to Hogsmeade than was comforting. And not just a body, a _dead_ body.

 

There was no way he wasn’t going to get in on that.

 

And yeah, maybe dragging Scott along when he had clear issues with the whole idea wasn’t so great of him, but he couldn’t leave his best friend behind. Although technically he did just that when he heard something howl behind them, but that was human nature. Fight or flight, and Stiles could barely hold his wand up with how bad his hands were shaking so flight it was.

 

Which led them to here. The hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey and Healer McCall both standing over Scott with similar stricken expressions.

 

“It’s taken, Melissa. I’m sorry but there’s nothing else we can do.” Madame Pomfrey went back to her office while Scott looked between Stiles and his mom for answers.

 

“What’s taken? What is it? Am I going to die?”

 

“No, honey, you’re not going to die. That’s actually the good news in all this.” She took his hand gently, trying not to look like she was going to cry at any second.

 

“And the bad news?” Scott looked to Stiles when he realized his mother was taking too long to answer.

 

“Actually, I think it’s kind of cool – _I mean_ not like, really cool, but you know, just kind of.” The glare from Mrs. McCall had him backtracking. “I mean, once a month you are going to be pretty friggin’ terrifying but other than that you get all these cool powers and-“

 

“Shut up, Stiles.” A voice from the side had them all turning, as the one and only jerkface grumpypants Derek Hale came into the wing. He was flanked by Madame Pomfrey and Proffesor Sprout.

 

“What are you doing here, what is _he_ doing here?” Madame Pomfrey had promised none of the other students would find out but apparently Derek Hale was an exception to more than just the “people that grumpy should not be that hot” rule.

 

Derek walked to the side of Scott’s bed that wasn’t taken by his mother. He looked into Scott’s eyes as if trying to see something deeper inside him, and tilted his head. With a blink, his eyes flashed from their dark hazel colour to bright blue and then back.

“You’re a werewolf!” Scott screamed, and then looked around at everyone else in the small space. “He’s a werewolf! Why – What – What’s going on?” His eyes landed on Stiles last, looking to him for answers where the adults had nothing but pitying glances.

 

“Well, uh, Scotty. You’re…”

 

“You’re a werewolf too. We’re brothers now, Scott. And the only way you won’t kill yourself and everyone you care about is if you listen to everything I tell you.”

 

This was going to end so badly.


End file.
